Why Should I Pretend Around You?
by love2smile4u
Summary: Chad decides there's no longer any point pretending around Sonny! I suck at summaries. :D Rated T because I can be paranoid and possibly for future chapters. Please read and comment!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Please read and comment. I know it isn't very long but I just wanted to know what you all thought if it! Please don't be too harsh! It's my first fan fiction!**

I woke up suddenly and thought (annoyingly) of Chad immediately. I hated the way he did that. I scowled to myself as I got up and looked through my closet for the some clothes to put on. Just then my phone rang and as I went to answer it I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Tawny. "What's up Tawn?" I said curiously.

I heard her irritated voice at the other end of the phone, "Where are you?"

"What are you talking about?" I said sounding bewildered.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" she screetched.

I checked the time on my watch and then cursed under my breath, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

She sighed and said, "Ok. But we start practicing the sketch in twenty minutes," before hanging up.

In the space of ten minutes (which was a record for me) I managed to get ready and hurry out the door. I ran to my car, jumped in and put the keys in ignition. There was a horrible heart-sinking noise and the car was completely still. I groaned, got out and lifted the bonet. There could have been absolutely anything under there and I still wouldn't have known what was wrong. Just then I heard another car stop besides me and I looked up to see a familiar sleek silver car. Down rolled one of the slightly tinted windows and I seen the face of none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. He gave me his signature smile and then said, "Need some help Munroe?"

"No," I said sharply, "I'm doing just fine by myself."

He chuckled and said, "If you say so."

I continued to look at the engine aimlessly for a couple of seconds and then when I looked up to see that he was still there I snapped, "What do you want Chad?"

"Nothing," he said, "I was just on my way to work when I seen you with that cute, pouty look on your face which made me stop and ask if you needed help."

Wait, had he just said that! He blushed furiously and looked away from me. I felt my face get hotter and I said, "Did you really just call me cute Chad?"

He blushed even more than the last time and said, "Of course I did Sonny. You can't do anything without being cute."

He honestly seemed to be acting on impulse and seemed to be regreting all of it. "So what's up with the car?" he said quickly, obviously trying to change the subject.

"It isn't working," I said thickly.

He laughed and said, "I had that figured out for myself thanks."

I ignored him and continued to stare at the engine. "You want a lift, Munroe?" he asked suddenly.

"You're being nice?" I said with mock surprise.

He shrugged and said, "I can be when I want to be."

I sighed, "Fine. My day couldn't get any worse anyway."

I closed the bonet and locked the car. Then I climbed in to the seat beside Chad and we sat in silence for a couple of minutes until he said, "Did you get your hair cut Monroe?"

I looked at him suspisciously and said, "Yeah. You noticed?"

He shrugged and said, "Well obviously."

"Oh shut up!" I snapped

Just then he pulled up at Condor Studios but before I walked out the car he pulled me towards him and said, "Any time you need a lift, Munroe, I'm here for you."

My eyes widened and as answer to my questioning look he said, "There's no point pretending around you Sonny."

I smiled and said, "I like the new Chad."

He shook his head and said, "It's not the new Chad, it's just the hidden one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Thanks for the support of channylover3, channylover24 and DannySamLover20. You all rock! This next part is how Sonny gets to know the real Chad. Read and find out more! Channy alert!**

I walked to the studio of So Random still in a slight state of shock because of what just happened. Somehow I found myself in front of Tawny's, Nico's, Grady's, Zora's and Marshall's angry (and pissed) faces. "Where the-?" Marshall held his hand up to silence all the questions to come and said (to my annoyance) what they were all going to ask, "Where were you Sonny?"

I felt my face get hot and I looked at the ground in embarrassment, "Um... nowhere."

I heard Tawny sigh deeply and snap, "Fine. Whatever. Be that way. But can we _please_ get on with the sketch?"

I nodded in silence and started to rehearse absentmindedly. All I could think about Chad. I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing but all I knew for sure was that I needed to see him. To make sure that he was being serious and not a total ass. I felt time snail by...

Finally! I almost sprinted towards the lunch hall. I burst through the doors and to my utmost relief seen Chad's face. His gorgeous, beautiful face... _snap out of it Sonny!_ I mentally shool myself and stumbled over to Chad. He looked concerned when he saw my face and said, "What's wrong Mun- Sonny?" he said, stopping himself, just in time from calling me Munroe.

"I... were you being serious?" I blurted as he pulled me into a seat at the back of the room.

"About what?" he said momentarily confused but then it struck him, "Of course," he reassured.

"Ok, good," I said.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

He looked at me in such a way I felt myself blush. He chuckled and asked, "Why are you blushing?"

"Why were you looking at me like that?" I said, answering his question with a question.

"Because your beautiful," he said automatically and then looked incredibly embarassed as if he just realised what he had said.

"Um t-thanks," I stuttered.

"Your welcome," he mumbled.

All of a sudden I found myself looking deep into Chad's eyes and our lips were an inch apart. I could smell his delicious breath against my face. I quickly pulled away as I remembered where we were. When I looked round there were lots of faces staring at us. Including Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora who looked too gobsmacked to be disaproving. "What?" said Chad, sounding slightly agressive which made everyone look away quickly enough.

I went to stand up but I felt Chad pull me back and clasped his hands in mine, "Stay with me, Sonny," and he sounding so desperate there was no way I could leave. We sat there for a minute, enjoying the feeling of our skin touching. Then he gently took my hand from his and whispered in my ear, "Follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Why Should I pretend Around You? Just to say to you guys I know the rating might not be perfect for just now but I think it will be for later chapters! :D Also I have had a bit of a confusing time with sorting out the chapters to make it into one story but everything's fine now! So, read and enjoy!**

So there I was. Falling Chad Dylan Cooper to god knows where. He was walking so fast that for every stride of his I had to take two. "Chad," I said breathlessly, "Slow down!"

"Oops," he said with a grin, "I forgot how slow you are Munroe," then in realisation of what he had said he murmered, "You know what forget what I said just there. I meant to say "sure Sonny, that's just fine"."

I laughed and said, "I didn't realise that it was that hard for you to be yourself."

He looked offended and said, "It's not. I'm just not used to being "me" around you. I'm normally the part of me that's a complete di-," he cut himself off, "Maybe I shouldn't finish that sentence. Hey! We're here!"

Without really knowing it I had managed to walk down a small stone path to an old, wooden bench. And right in front of it was the most beautiful view I had ever seen. There were mountains coated with snow at the tips and hills of the greenest grass. It only stretched for a very short space but it was still breath-taking. I sighed deeply and smiled, "It's incredible..."

"I know," he said as he took my hand and sat me on the bench next to him, "It helps me think when I'm sad or angry."

And before I realised I had said it I had asked, "So I guess you come here a lot after our arguments?"

Without even pausing he said, "Yes. But for an entirely different reason. This place reminds me of you, Sonny."

"Why's that?" I said curiously.

"Because," his cheeks turned red as he said, "You're beautiful. In every way possible."

Now it was my turn to go red, "Um thanks..."

"I guess I shouldn't have said that," he said sadly, "That isn't something the other Chad Dylan Cooper would have said."

"No," I said firmly, "You should say the truth Chad not any other damn thing that's on your mind at the time."

He raised his eyebrows and his lips curved up as he said, "I didn't know Sonny Munroe swore."

"I didn't know that there was a nice side to you," I shot back, "And damn isn't _really_ swearing."

He laughed and said, "Fine!" and raised his hands in surrender and then he added, "But that is true Sonny, what I said."

"Would you mind saying it again please?" I teased, not expecting him to say it.

I was surprised, "You're beautiful Sonny Munroe. In every way possible."

He looked me in the eye and said, "I knew that ever since I saw you."

I blushed and said, "You're just trying to flatter me."

"Sonny look at me," he said, resting both of his hand on my face (which sent a tingle down my body), "Believe me when I say I'm telling the truth."

I stared into those gorgeous blue eyes and (oh big surprise) got lost in them. I found my lips inches apart from his and I felt my heart pounding like it never had before. And then he leaned down and...

**I know it's evil but I want to keep you guys waiting! I promise the next chapter will be out as soon as and tell me in comments what you think should happen next! I want to here from you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So thanks to everyone who reviewed for me! In this chapter Sonny and Chad have to decide what they'll do with their feelings for each other. Read and find out more! Also the chapter is dedicated to teacher of mine who just recently died. He was still very young and one of the nicest people you could ever meet. R.I.P.**

And then he leaned down and froze. So did I. We both realised right then that if we kissed right now, that everything could change between us and I didn't know what that would mean or what that would make us. "Sonny," he whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

I laughed and said, "Why are you _asking_ to kiss me? Don't people normally just kiss the other person _without _asking?"

"I know," he murmered, "But I just want if that's ok with you."

I laughed again at the absurdness of what he was saying and asking. I took a deep breath before wrapping my arms around his neck and gently touching his lips to mine. We were both hesitant for a moment but before either of us knew what was happening we kissed each other with a hunger and a passion that neither of us had ever felt before. He gently pulled away and murmered, "Sonny... we should get back. Everyone will be wondering where we are."

And at that I groaned. I remembered the fact that soon enough, if I was being serious about Chad that I would have to tell Tawni. And probably Nico and Grady too. Zora... she was smart enough to figure it out by herself though. Then all of a sudden I felt myself panick. What was I going to _do!_ So Chad decided to change for today. That could easily change again by tomorrow! Ok, I just needed to breath. Then I thought of his lips on mine and I got breathless again. "Um, Sonny?" said Chad, waving his hand in front of my face, "Are you OK?"

"No Chad," I cried and fell into his arms.  
"What is it?" he said sounding completely bewildered.

"What will they all do!" I sniffed.

"What..." he then realised what I meant, "It's up to you Sonny. It's not up to them."

"I know," I whispered, "But..."

I looked into his eyes and then murmered, "Ok, you're right. I guess I do need to calm down a bit and just _tell _them!"

I felt a new burst of confidence and happiness at the same time but that quickly died when Chad said, "I mean really. What's the worst that could happen?"


	5. Chapter 5

**So hey guys! I guess you could say that's my official opening because when I look back that's what I say to you all every time! :D But anyway here's the next chapter of Why Should I Pretend Around You? Read to find out more and I hope you all enjoy!**

I dragged my feet all the way back to Tawni's face. Annoyed would be saying the least. "Where the hell have you been?" she snarled, "You aren't having a very great day are you?"

"Um, no I guess," I murmered looking at my feet feeling embarassed.

"Well?" she said, still glaring at me, "Are you going to answer my first question now?"

"I was just getting some air," I found myself lying, "I wasn't feeling well."

She eyed me suspiciously but just muttered, "Oh fine, just hurry up."

I couldn't believed that I'd just lied. Sonny Munroe wasn't a liar. I sighed to myself and thought _I'll need to tell her sometime but now definetly isn't the time._ And with that I followed Tawni to the studio to rehearse. Then I got that aching pain again. The ache that I had gotten the last time I had left Chad. I know that sound kinda stupid, but really, for some reason it didn't feel right without him there. As soon as we finished rehersal I walked to our dressing room. I then found myself cornered by none other than Tawni. "Spill it," she said crossing her arms.

"Spill what?" I said getting increasingly nervous as I walked passed Tawni to my side of the room.

"What's up with you, Sonny?" she said impatiently, "As much as I hate to admit it I do notice when there's something wrong with you and, well, I guess in a wierd way I care so tell me."

I paused before saying, "Ok. But if I tell you have to hear me out and at least try to be sensitive. Understand?"

She nodded silently and I took a dep breath before saying, "Well... Chad..." I began and failed.

"Chad what?" she said sounding alarmed, "Sonny what did he do to you?"

"No, no," I said waving my arms wildly, "It's not a bad thing."

I began wringing my hands nervously and said, "Chad's changed towards me recently. He's sweet. And he makes me feel special."

She gave me a repulsed look and said, "Please tell me that the one girl who has actually tried not to fall for Chad Dylan Cooper has not just went and fallen for him! No, Sonny! This can't be happening!"

I just looked at her until she eventually said, "Ok. I rememember. Be sensitive. Well that's..." she trailed off.

I sighed in relief but then she shrieked like a balloon that has began deflating, "Sonny! You have fallen for the enemy! What are you doing!"

"Oh stop it Tawni!" I snapped, "You're such a drama queen sometimes," I paused before saying, "In fact, drop the "sometimes"."

And with that she stormed out the room but not before shouting over her shoulder, "Just wait until Nico and Grady find out. They wont stand for you falling for the damn falls!"

**Can I just say that yes, I did get that last part from one of the new episodes of Sonny with a Chance called Falling for the Falls. :D I just thought it was appropriate here ! :D**


End file.
